CCS: New Beginnings
by Perfect Soldier
Summary: Takes place seven years after CCS Movie 2: Sealed Card. A new but old threat has decided to finally bring Sakura and Syoaron into the war between the Light and Darkness, a War that will test both of their Magic and their love for each other to the max.
1. Premonitions and Departure

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS! Clamp does! This story is written for nonprofit use intended. So you can't sue me even if you wanted to! :-p  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in so long! I've just been really busy with finishing moving out here to California and then finding work so that I can keep the apartment that I'm now in. Hopefully once things settle down I should be in a regular routine again of updating at least once a week if not every other day like I used to.  
  
A/N: This is a rewritten version of New Beginning due to the fact that I have now seen CCS Movie 2: The Sealed Card. So I hope you like it just as much as you did the original. The original will still remain up for those of you that liked it. But the way things look this will be the version that I will continue and yes finish. That I promise! ^_^V  
  
A/N: My portray of the ending scene from The Sealed Card might be different from the actual movie b/c I haven't scene it for over a month now and also I added a bit that I think they should have had in the ending too. ^_~  
  
" " -Speaking ' ' -Thought *** *** -Dream, Premonition, or Flashback --- -Scene Change  
  
~~~Ending Scene from CCS Movie 2: The Sealed Card~~~  
  
Sakura head hung low after sealing and transforming the Sealed Card into a Sakura Card. "I never got to tell him before the end after all."  
  
Mysterious female voice spoke briefly then. "It'll be alright."  
  
A stream of tears started to roll down her cheeks. Slowly she turned towards the motionless Li Syoaron. "Even if you have lost your feelings and have forgotten me I have to saw this." She paused briefly then continued. "I love you Li Syoaron."  
  
Syoaron smiled a bit when he heard her. "I love you too."  
  
Sakura looked up at him in shock.  
  
Syoaron's smile broadened a bit and he turned and looked at her. "Sakura."  
  
Sakura shock changed to that of happiness. 'He remembered! He didn't lose his memory or his feelings!' Then she started to back up from the edge with a grin on her face.  
  
Syoaron looked at her in surprise and shock. "Sakura shouldn't you wait till everything is back to normal?"  
  
Sakura to one more step back and paused when she felt the edge of her section, then she broke out into a run and leaped from her section of the stairs over the broken section between both of them. "I can't wait!"  
  
Syoaron moved closer to the edge of his section and caught her as she barely landed on his section and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "My impatient Sakura." Then he kissed her lightly and briefly on the lips.  
  
Sakura gave a startled expression at first when she felt his lips touch hers and then she slowly closed her eyes and moaned a bit. Then she opened them when he broke the kiss.  
  
Syoaron just held her and looked at her. Slowly one of his hands moved to cradle and caress her cheek. "One of the things I love about you."  
  
~~~End of Ending Scene from CCS Movie 2: The Sealed Card, with a bit added ^_~ ~~~  
  
  
  
--- Seven Years Later, Japan, Kinomoto Residence  
  
***Sakura found herself standing in a room void of all light. Looking around she saw nothing but darkness. Slowly she started to walk forward a bit and she paused when an image of a tormented young man appeared before. "Syoaron," she whispered lovingly.  
  
Slowly the image of Syoaron spoke. "Sakura...help...me..." Then his image started to slowly begin to fade away.  
  
Sakura broke out into tears and ran towards the image, but when she the spot that it was in it was already gone.***  
  
Sakura jolted up right in her bed gasping for air. She wanted to so badly tell herself that it was nothing more than a dream. But she knew otherwise and she would be lying to herself. Even thought it had been almost seven years since she last had one, she knew that it was a premonition and that her love, Syoaron, was in danger. Slowly she looked at the bedside clock.  
  
4:30 a.m.  
  
It was still early and she knew that everyone else would still be asleep. Slowly she looked at the right hand top drawer of her desk and practically half whispered due to her still recovering from her premonition, "Kero."  
  
Slowly a faint glow could be seen emitting from inside through the cracks in the drawer and it slowly opened. A small head appeared then soon following the entire body. It looked like a small stuffed teddy bear with wings and a long tail. Kero looked at Sakura in concern as he floated over to her. "What is it Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked down at her hands and then up at Kero and tears slowly started to stream from her eyes down her cheeks. "I had a premonition again, Kero. And it was about Syoaron."  
  
Kero could see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and he tried to cheer her up. "Come on Sakura, you know that the Gaki can take care of himself."  
  
Sakura's looked up at him when he said that but with an even more sad expression then before.  
  
Kero could tell that it only mad her feel more worried and instantly regretted his little joke. 'Poor Sakura.' He knew about the special feelings that she had for the Li kid and that he had for her. And even though they hadn't been able to see much of each other the last seven years they always kept in contact with a letter every month.  
  
A light tapping sound could be heard coming from the window. Slowly Sakura got up and walked over to the window to see that Yue was hovering outside of it. Slowly she opened it and stepped back.  
  
Yue slowly entered and landed next to Kero and looked at his young mistress with a small look of concern as he watched her walk back over and sat back down on the bed. "What is the matter, Keroberos?"  
  
Slowly a pair of large white glowing wings surrounded Kero's little form and the room filled with a bright white light. When it faded, a large lion with a pair of white wings was standing in the little stuffed-bear like guardian's place. Keroberos looked up at his fellow guardian Yue, but he was cut off before he could even answer.  
  
"I had another premonition." Sakura answered instead.  
  
Yue looked at her with, what many would say was an impassive look. But if one looked closely enough they could make out a slight frown and a hint of worry in his eyes.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and answered while tears started to form again. "It was about Syoaron and he was calling out for me to help him. Then he started to fade away."  
  
Just hearing Syoaron's name from Sakura was enough of an answer to his question. He watched as Sakura stood up and walked over to her closet and started to change.  
  
Sakura turned around and looked momentarily at both Yue and Keroberos.  
  
Yue noticed that Sakura had changed quite a bit over the last seven years. She had let her auburn hair grow out some, so that it was now almost to the middle of her back. And until last year, her figure had filled out more so that she had turned into quite an attractive young woman. Her green eyes still held that sparkle of innocence, but also held knowledge that many would believe were beyond her young years. "You're going to him aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Slowly Sakura turned her gaze towards the same drawer that Kero had left. A soft white glow filled it and slowly once known Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards started to float out it and formed a circle around her head momentarily in greeting before they settled down in her hand. Then with her other hand she reached up to her chest and clasped her hand around her pendant.  
  
Both guardians watched the display of welcoming the cards gave her. Keroberos still held his look of concern. He was about to say something then stopped as he saw her reach up to her star-like key pendant.  
  
Slowly she held it out in front of her and that of a serious one replaced the look of sadness.  
  
Keroberos had only once seen this serious look from her and that was when her and the Li kid were up against the snow card and she used Firey.  
  
Slowly the small pendant gave off a white light, which filled the room and when it faded the pendant was replaced with a large staff that had a single crystallized star with two large wings on either side.  
  
Even Yue's usual cold features showed a little awe at what he had saw. Not many people with magic could control it to the degree of not having to say the incantation.  
  
Slowly the top card floated up, level with her face and it gave off a brief faint white light. As it did so Sakura folded one of her arms slightly below her chest. When the light faded a small cat-like creature, Dash was lying in the small cradle that her arm had formed. Slowly it stretched then it leapt up onto her shoulder and started to nestle and lick at her cheek.  
  
Yue couldn't help but be shocked at how far Sakura's magic had come within the last seven years. In fact he never knew she had reached this level. To his knowledge till now was that only Clow Reed could summon forth the cards without saying the spell. Then he recalled a conversation from long ago that he had with Keroberos.  
  
*** It was just after her defeating him in the Final Judgment, when she was just starting to change the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards and when Kero and Sakura were telling him about some of her adventures they had prior to that event. "Her Magic is just as strong as, if not greater than, Clow Reed's."***  
  
Yue gave a sideward glance at Keroberos 'How is it that Keroberos was able to sense this ability in her but not me? Is their bond that much stronger because of them being together from the start of this?'  
  
Slowly Sakura reached up to her shoulder and lifted Dash off of it and again cradled the small creature in her arms as she walked over to her small desk. Gently she sat Dash down on her desk and then took out a small piece of paper and pen and began to write:  
  
Dad  
  
Sorry I left without telling you in person but had to leave right away to take care of an errand. I don't know when I'll be back but don't worry I have Kero, Yue, and the Cards with me to help and to protect me. Sorry I couldn't tell you more. Please understand.  
  
Love Sakura.  
  
Slowly she folded the paper and then picked back up Dash. "I need you to do a favor for me Old Friend."  
  
Dash answered her with a small lick to her cheek.  
  
Sakura giggled again slightly then looked a little bit more serious as she placed the small piece of paper in Dash's mouth. "I need you to run this down stairs and set it on the dining table for me." Slowly she knelt down and released Dash.  
  
As soon as she did Dash was already gone, and in a few seconds it was back again and in her arms and licking her cheek.  
  
Sakura scratched Dash's head in reward and watched as it turned back into a card and settled back down on top of the rest. Then she motioned for both guardians to approach her.  
  
Both Keroberos and Yue remained quiet as they stepped up beside their mistress. Keroberos had a small proud smile for what Sakura had down so for. Yue still remained his usual quiet self and deep in thought.  
  
Slowly again the top card floated up and stopped once leveled with her face and as Sakura reached up and grasped it with her hand. She stared at it for a few seconds. On it was a picture of a large circular door and just below it was written 'Teleport Portal'. It was one of the few Sakura Cards that she had created in the last seven years. Then with a flick of her wrist she tossed it towards the center of her room and it gave off a blinding flash.  
  
When the flash faded a large wooden framed circular frame with what looked like to be filled with glass appeared.  
  
Slowly Sakura reached out to the sides and took both Yue's and part of Keroberos's mane in her hands. Then she closed her eyes as she stepped through the glass and mentally pictured the Li Mansion. Once through, she opened her eyes when she felt a slight breeze hit her face to see that she was standing outside of a large fence with a very large mansion, The Li Residence Mansion, on the other side.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter! And Plz R&R. All comments, including flames are welcome. I don't know about a lot of other fanfic authors on ff.net, but to me you're comments inspire me to keep writing. 


	2. Engagement and Challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS!!! Clamp does!!!!  
  
A/N: Gomen! ^_^;;;; Sorry that it's taking me so long with these new chapters!! Plz forgive!!!  
  
~~Recap~~ Once through, she opened her eyes when she felt a slight breeze hit her face to see that she was standing outside of a large fence with a very large mansion, The Li Residence Mansion, on the other side. ~~  
  
As Sakura slowly approached the gate she felt that she was being watched. 'Let them watch,' she thought to herself. With a wave of her hand the gate opened and she continued walking towards the mansion.  
  
After a few minute walk Cerberus, Yue, and herself reached the front door, where one of the many servants of the Li Clan greeted them. "You have been expected, Card Mistress." The Bulter gave a small bow and waved his hand ushering towards the door.  
  
Sakura gave a small nodded and smile of appreciation to the servant as they entered. "Where is Yelen?"  
  
"The Lady Yelen is in the main room, waiting for you."  
  
Skaura gave a small nod before walking down the main hall and into the main room, where she was greeted by sight of Syoaron's crying older sisters and Mei Lin.  
  
Yelen stood up slightly off to the side and greeting them. "You should really come more often, Ying-Fa, Xiao-Lang is miserable when you're not here."  
  
"It's good to see you also Yelen-san, but I wish that it was just a social visit that I was here for." Sakura looked around the rest of the room, noting that Syoaran wasn't there. She quickly looked at Yelen with worried  
  
Everyone especially Kero and Yue looked in shock at the spot where just a few second ago she was standing then they looked at each other. She teleported without using the powers of the cards! They looked at Yalen who nodded at them, then towards the door as they felt a new but familiar presence.  
  
Yelen spoke, "Wondered when you were going to arrive Eriol. It's not like you to show late."  
  
Eriol looked at her and gave a small smile, then up towards the floor above. "Her powers have surpassed all my expectations of what they would be." He looked at Kero and Yue with a grin. "Don't worry you two, she'll be perfectly fine."  
  
---  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, turned, and walked towards Syoaron's bed. As she sat down on the bed beside him she reached out with her right hand and moved a loose strand of hair from his face.  
  
She then placed both of her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. Mentally she started to gathered some of her energy and focused it to heal him. When she opened them she saw that her hands and his body were glowing white, then she looked up at his face and she saw him grimaced in pain. Realizing that there was an outside magic preventing her from healing him she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Shield card. Holding it above her head it emanated a glow as a dome of shimmering light surrounded her and the bed. Placing her hands on his chest again she closed her eyes and gathered her energy to try and heal him again. She focused all her mind on healing and cleansing him of the spell that was killing him. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and smiled when she heard him starting to breath normally and to open his eyes.  
  
When Syoaron opened his eyes, he looked up and smiled at the sight of her sitting beside him. But when he tried to speak she put her hand to his mouth and shook her head no as she lifted a card above her head. A bright light fill the room for a few seconds then faded away.  
  
Then she said, "There was dark energy in the room causing you to slowly die in your sleep and it prevented me from healing you the first time I tried."  
  
Syoaron just smiled at her and nodded his head in understanding then he asked hoarsely, "How did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
She answered, "I had a dream of you surrounded in darkness and calling for my help as you started to fade away." Then she broke out and cried as she hugged him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and started to gently rub her back. "It's okay, Sakura and thank you."  
  
Pushing her away, he smiled as he reached over to a nightstand beside the bed and picked up a small box. He paused for a few seconds then handed it to her. "I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you this, but with what just happened I better ask you now." He paused to take a breath then asked, "Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Sakura gasped when she opened the small box Syoaron handed her. It was a gold ring with a light blue Sapphire, her birthstone (ancient birthstone for April), mounted in the center with two diamonds, one on both sides. She looked up at him through teary eyes and flung her arms around him, holding him tightly as she cried, "Yes!" and then kissed him.  
  
Syoaron returned the kiss for a brief moment and then pulled away. "We better get downstairs and join the others."  
  
Sakura slowly nodded her head and helped him to stand. Then hand-in-hand, they walked out of his room and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were greeted with cheers of joy for Syoaron being well.  
  
As Syoaron motioned for everyone to be quiet Sakura felt a new presence that she felt up in Li's room. Looking around for the person she felt her eyes fell on a young man entering the room looking very displeased at Li, 'Gregory,' she thought. As he forced his way through everyone he looked even more angrily at Sakura and his eyes told her that she shouldn't interfered. Stepping in front of Syoaron, she asked, "So it was you that tried to kill Syoaron?"  
  
Gregory just laughed and said, "And what if I did?"  
  
"Does being the next Leader of the Clan mean so much to you that you'll kill for it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Gregory replied coldly.  
  
"Then I challenge you to traditional clan duel but with one change," paused before continuing, "And the change is to the death."  
  
"By what right do you get to challenge me, Little Girl? Your not even a member of the Clan," and he laughed.  
  
Raising her left hand for everyone to see she said very angrily, "By right of being Syoaron's fiancée and by right of being Kinomoto Sakura, Card Mistress." And as if they were cued the cards floated out of her robe pocket and floated in a circle about he head.  
  
Gregory smiled and said as he turned to leave the room, "Then I accept your challenge, Little Girl." As he reached the door he turned and raised his right hand towards her and it started to glow black and he grinned and said, "Then lets get started then shall we," and he fired a black beam of magical energy at her.  
  
Ripping the pendant from her neck she held it out in her open hand and it started to emanate a bright yellow light as it began transformed into a long staff with a large crystalline star and two large wings on the end. The circling card about her head stopped moving and one of them started to glow and a shimmering dome of light surrounded her.  
  
A few seconds later the black beam made contact and dispersed into shards of hundreds of harmless black lights. 


	3. Duel Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS! Clamp does!  
  
~~Recap~~ Ripping the pendant from her neck she held it out in her open hand and it started to emanate a bright yellow light as it began transformed into a long staff with a large crystalline star and two large wings on the end. The circling card about her head stopped moving and one of them started to glow and a shimmering dome of light surrounded her.  
  
A few seconds later the black beam made contact and dispersed into shards of hundreds of harmless black lights. ~~~  
  
Slowly the dome of shimmering light faded from around Sakura and she just stood there smiling.  
  
Syoaron stood off to the side near the others with a warm smile. He was deeply proud at how well Sakura was handling herself right now and even more deeply proud that she has come to a more higher degree of control too.  
  
  
  
"Bravo, bravo." Gregory just stared at her unimpressively. "Should we all clap and celebrate that you can control a single low level card so well?"  
  
Sakura's smile slowly changed to a frown and she slowly raised her hand up to the moving circle of cards at her head.  
  
Gregory cocked a brow at this. "And what is our little Card Mistress going to do now, hmm?"  
  
"Why don't we take this somewhere far from here, somewhere with a lot more open space?" The ring of Cards stopped moving and the lead one started to glow a faint white. After a few brief seconds it flashed and filled the room with a blinding light, causing almost everyone, but Sakura, Eriol, Cerberus, and Yue, to cover their eyes.  
  
~~~Field several miles away from the Li Residential Manor, still on the Li Residential Island~~~  
  
When the light faded and Syoaron and the others opened their eyes again, they all saw that they were in an open field that occupied another part of the Li Residential Island.  
  
Gregory looked at Sakura in slight shock. 'I never knew such a card existed.' "What card was that?"  
  
Sakura smiled faintly. "That was the Teleport Card. One of six that I had created since I changed the Cards."  
  
Gregory's look of shock deepened a little. 'She can create Cards of her own now?'  
  
Sakura lowered her hand from the circling cards about her head towards Gregory and it started to emanate a pink glow. "My turn." A pink beam of energy left her hand and flew towards Gregory.  
  
Upon seeing this, Gregory quickly fished through his pockets and pulled out his shield element card. But before he could say or do anything he felt something hit him square in the chest and was sent flying backwards and hit the ground several feet behind where he originally was. Slowly he stood back up and with a smirk. "Your stronger than I thought," he paused to take a small breath. "You're the second person that has been able to hit me with their magic, but it won't happen again." Instantly his hand shot up and he tossed out two of his elemental talismans. "Spirits of Water and Ice!"  
  
The two talismans changed into river of water and large jagged chunks of ice.  
  
Just as quickly, one of the cards near the side started to glow a faint red and then shot out towards the two spells, changing into a woman engulfed in flames.  
  
Gregory laughed. "That was a stupid move little Girl, or did you forget that Fiery is uncontrollable and that it's weakness is water?"  
  
Fiery and the two attacks collided causing steam to form.  
  
Gregory just broke out into even more laughter.  
  
Sakura just stood there with a small smirk on her face.  
  
Off to the side, Syoaron looked at Sakura curious. Then he looked at Cerberus and Yue. "You two know what she's up to?"  
  
Cerberus shook his head in response. "You know Sakura just as well as we do, maybe even more. When she's got something planned she doesn't tell until it happens."  
  
Syoaron let out a small sigh. "Hai." then he looked up at her with a smile. "Her stubbornness is one of the reasons why I love her."  
  
Yelen looked at Eriol with a small smile. "You were planning on them two loving falling for each other weren't you?"  
  
Eriol smiled at her. "If you mean if my past self was planning on this, I wouldn't know."  
  
Yelen just let out a small laugh and turned back to watch.  
  
Five seconds later his laughter stopped and he stared in shock when the steam vanished, for Fiery was still standing and the flames that engulfed her body were glowing even brighter then before.  
  
Gregory's laughter came to a stop when he saw this. 'This is impossible. No way that Fiery could have withstood that.'  
  
"You forgot that the powers that comes with being the Mistress of the Cards is the magical ability to control the four Element Cards." Sakura waved her hand at the ring of cards at her head and three other ones started to glow and transformed into three more beautiful woman, one made of water, Watery, one of wind, Windy, and one of earth, Earthy. With a wave of her hand the four turned back into cards and they floated back up and joined the other cards.  
  
"That was a stupid wasting of your magic like that just to prove you can control the four Elementals." Gregory smiled. "Which makes you too weak to stop this." Instantly he leveled his hand and launched another large black beam of magic at Sakura.  
  
Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand back towards the cards and they stopped moving. Two cards began to glow black and white as the transformed. Both cards turned in two beautiful women, one dressed in white and the other dressed in black, the Light and the Dark cards. She closed her eyes and mentally pictured the two becoming one half in white and half in black. When she opened her eyes she smiled when she saw that it worked and that they had combined. Slowly the new form of the Light and Dark Cards lifted her right hand and fired a beam of white and black energy at the black beam. When the two beams collided the pure black was absorbed into the white and black and continued towards Gregory. The beam stopped just inches from him and then vanished and the true form of Light and Dark turned back into two cards and joined the others around her head.  
  
When Gregory opened his eyes to see that he was still alive he looked up at Sakura in shock and thought, 'Why didn't she finish me off when she had the chance? That attack probably would of killed me.' Then he noticed that she was glowing yellow and that the yellow light was gathering in front of her and slowly taken a rectangular shape. When the light faded he saw that she was holding in her hand a new card. 'She wasn't lying when she said she could create cards. Then he noticed that she raised the card above her head.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura slowly started to gather her magical energy about herself. Opening her eyes she willed the pink light she emanated to gather in front of her and to take a rectangular shape.  
  
Syoaron watched in awe as Sakura channeled her magical energies. "What she doing?"  
  
Eriol stepped up beside him. "She's creating a New Card, a very powerful one too."  
  
Syoaron turned and looked at Eriol. "What you mean?"  
  
Eriol frowned and looked at him. "I mean that she is creating a Card that even my past self would never dare create."  
  
Syoaron turned and looked back at Sakura. "Is there a chance that it could kill her?"  
  
Eriol frowned again as he too looked back at the scene. "Only her will and time can tell."  
  
When this happened there was a bright flash and when it vanished there resting in her hand was a new Star Card. On it was a picture a skeleton dressed in a tattered robe holding in one hand a scythe and in the other an hourglass, and on the bottom was written Death. She lifted the card above her head and it started to glow a dark black color. Looking at Gregory she said, "It's time to end this." 


	4. Duel Ends

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS! Clamp does!  
  
~~Recap~~ Opening her eyes she willed the pink light she emanated to gather in front of her and to take on a rectangular shape. When this happened there was a bright flash and when it vanished there resting in her hand was a new Sakura Card. On it was a picture a skeleton dressed in tattered robes, holding in one hand a scythe and in the other an hourglass, and on the bottom was written Death. She lifted the card above her head and it started to glow a dark black color. Looking at Gregory she said, "It's time to end this." ~~~  
  
Slowly black clouds started to gather in the sky above them and there were loud claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightning.  
  
Gregory looked up at the sky and stared in slight awe. Never in his whole life of studying magic and its history, had there been any mention of of this much magical energy being gathered in one spot.  
  
Slowly a black mist started to appear and it slowly swirled around her body till it reached the ground, where it started to spread out and move towards Gregory.  
  
Gregory looked down back at Sakura and noticed the mist that was flying towards him. Slowly he started to focus his magic so that he could sense what the power of this new card was. All he could sense from it was darkness and... Death! He looked at Sakura in shock. "How did you gain control of Death?"  
  
Sakura just stood there and stared at him for a few seconds before answering, "One of the abilities I discovered is that when I get extremely angry I can use that anger to control great amounts of my magical energy. And when you attacked and harmed Li while he was asleep made me extremely angry and doubled my control of my magic. Why do you think none of your magic has affected me?"  
  
"But no one has been able to control life and death before, so how are you?" Gregory asked as he fell to his hands.  
  
"I'm not the only one who was able to control life and death, Clow Reed was also, why do you think he lived for so long?" She looked to the others standing off to the side at a good distance.  
  
Eriol nodded his head and smiled at her.  
  
Yelen also had a small smile on her face as she watched Sakura then she looked at Syoaron. "That was one of the reason why I gave her that kiss on the check that week that she first visited Hong Kong, Xaio-Lang. I could even then sense the magic that she had but didn't know about."  
  
Syoaron looked at his mother in surprise, for he had always wondered why his mother had accepted Sakura so easily that day. Slowly he looked back to watch.  
  
Mei Lin, Syoaron's four sisters, Cerberus, and Yue just stood there a few feet behind, Yelen, Syoaron and Eriol, watching.  
  
Yue just stood there with a look of surprise on his, while the others expressions where of either deep shock or a wide grin, like the one Cerberus had.  
  
Gregory found that it was hard to support himself but kept fighting to live, but after a few more seconds his body just collapsed and laid limp on the ground.  
  
Instantly the black mist flew back at Sakura, turning back into a card again and joined the others above her head.  
  
Sakura looked back at Gregory, and upon seeing that he was no longer alive, she lowered her hand to the circling cards. Slowly the ring of Cards stopped moving and another card started to glow a faint whitish color.  
  
Slowly tow breaks appeared in the clouds and two shaft of yellowish-white light surrounded both Sakura and Gregory. Slowly both of them started to glow a faint pink. Then after a while Sakura's glow started to become brighter.  
  
Everyone, but Syoaron, Eriol and Yelen, turned towards Gregory's body as it was surrounded by the shaft of light and gasped.  
  
After a few moments, Gregory started to breath again. Then he slowly started to push himself back up off the ground.  
  
  
  
Syoaron looked at Sakura worriedly as her aura gradually became brightier.  
  
Upon sensing what Syoaron was feEriolng, Eriol was the first to speak and explained what was happening. "She's channEriolng her energy through the Life card to allow Gregory to live again. She had no intension of really killing him, but in order for her to save him she had no choice."  
  
Slowly Sakura's pink aura started to dim again and after a few more minutes the card stopped glowing and then all of the cards settled gently into her outstretched hand. When her aura completely faded she started to sway a bit and then started to fall to the ground as everything about her went black.  
  
"Sakura!" Syoaron quickly broke out into a sprint when he saw her start to first sway.  
  
Quickly Yue and Cerberus took off and were right behind him. But no matter how hard they seemed to try, the boy was able to stay ahead.  
  
After a brief moment, which seemed like a brief second, Syoaron reached and caught Sakura before she was able to hit the ground.  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes she saw Li help her stand up and she smiled at him weakly. Then she looked at Eriol and asked, "Is it done, did I do it?"  
  
Eriol shook his head and said, "Yes." Then she looked in the direction of a shocked Gregory.  
  
"Why did you bring me back to life for? Especially after all that I've done," he asked.  
  
She simply answered, "Everyone deserves to have second chance and to begin a new life."  
  
Gregory nodded his head. "I think I understand now."  
  
Sakura laughed weakly and replied, "Then remember this as a lesson so you'll not repeat the same mistakes and end up done this road again."  
  
Gregory frowned and nodded his head again. "I will and thank you." He slowly turned to walk away when a hand settled on his shoulder. Turned back towards Sakura and saw her smile warmly at him.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us for while so you can recover completely," She offered.  
  
Gregory smiled back and replied, "Thanks, but I need to be alone for while to think things through clearly."  
  
Sakura nodded her head in understanding and said, "At least come to our wedding when it's time and always know that you're always welcome in our house."  
  
Gregory nodded and said, "I'll be there and thanks for helping me find my true self." And with that he walked away before anyone else could say anything.  
  
Everyone watched as Gregory walked away. Then someone asked, "Do you think he's going to be alright?"  
  
"He'll be just fine Mei Lin. But he is right, he does need time to be alone and to think about all he has done in the past. You can say that this new life of his is his Karma." Eriol watched as Gregory walked away. He then looked up to the clear starry sky. "It's getting late."  
  
"Yes it is and we have a long trek back to the estates before we can rest from today's events." Yelen nodded as she and Eriol start towards the direction of the mansion.  
  
Able to stand on her own again Sakura spoke up as she held up a card, "We don't have to walk back you know."  
  
When the two turned around as she said that, there was a blinding flash of light forcing everyone to close their eyes.  
  
--Li Residential Manor--  
  
When they opened their eyes again they were all standing back in the living room. Sakura fell into Li's arms as she fainted. Syoaron just smiled at her then he looked up at the others. "Well, I'm taking Sleeping Beauty up stairs to her room." He picked lifted her up in both arms and carried her up stairs.  
  
Everyone just watched as he carried her up the stairs and vanished around the corner. Then one by one they each made their way up the stairs to their rooms. Left standing in the living room alone was Kero, Yue, and Eriol. As Eriol turned and head towards the hall he said, "You two watch them. They're going to need your help in the times to come."  
  
Both Guardians stared at him as he opened the door to leave. "But what do you mean?" Yue took a small step forward towards Eriol. Even though he was bound to Sakura, he still felt obligated to the reincarnated version of his former master.  
  
Eriol turned and smiled at them both. "My time to help them has ended, they don't need me anymore to guide them, but they still need you and always well." And with that he walked out the door and vanished before either one could ask why.  
  
  
  
--Syoaron's Room--  
  
Sakura moaned as she woke. Turning her head she found herself lying in a bed. As she sat up she noticed Syoaron sleeping in a chair beside the bed. Smiling to herself she slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. As she turned on the facet and splashed some water into her face she felt two arms wrap around her waste. She looked up and smiled into the mirror as she saw Syoaron standing behind her. "Sorry if I woke up, Syoaron." She looked at his reflection apologetically. Then she laughed when he kissed her neck.  
  
"That's okay. I wasn't really asleep anyways," he said as he turned her around and kissed her on the lips.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Sakura pushed him away and took his hand and led him to the bed. As she pulled him down it the bed with her she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Syoaron smiled down at her. "I love you too, Sakura." He kissed her as he covered the both of them with the sheets. 


End file.
